lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe Sencen/@comment-71.185.177.221-20190117220942
Hey guys! So first of all... I want to congratulate us on having twice as many comments as on the Fitz page. And also. *FLASHBACK SPOILERS* I know that I am not the only one that has noticed that Fitz is being a horrible friend to Keefe. I can;t even call them friends anymore. I don't know that he's jealous of his connection to Sophie or if he's just naturally stupid but, I actually feel super bad for Keefe. First he has his parents issues, then he runs off to the Neverseen, (which was sweet because he did it just for Sophie), then he has to suffer through apologizing to his friends for going to the Neverseen, which I don't even think he had to do, I mean like. Really? He did it for a purpose. AND, and and and, he learned stuff, yeah it might not have been accurate some of the times like with Grady and Edaline. But. He wanted to make things right. And that's what he thought would make it right. And maybe some people think he was stupid for doing it but, I don't think he is. Because it's not what you do that matters, it's your intentions. And he had good intentions, he had a good plan, he was ready to RISK HIS LIFE to make things right, and he didn't have to do that. He didn't. But you know what. HE DID. Because that is the kind of person that Keefe is. He is a go-getter. He is resilient. And he deserves none of the stuff that was thrown at him. NONE OF IT! Not his parents, not Fitz's "harmless" comments, and not having to feel like he was a stupid useless peice of junk. Because he DID feel like that. And he DOES feel like that. But he's not. And sure, Fitz might be rude to Keefe because of Sophie but still, he has risked HIS LIFE, not Sophie's, not Fitz's, not Dex's, not Tam or Linh's, HIS. And all he wanted was to be accepted. All he wanted was to not feel like a useless piece of junk. And yes, not everyone is perfect, and Fitz had his reasons to be mad but, like I said before, it's the intentions that matter. And Fitz had no intention of helping Keefe. All he wanted was for Keefe to feel sad. For Keefe to lay off of Sophie. And instead of helping Keefe get over his feeling of being stupid and like an idiot, he threw more hate and madness at him, which he had enough of considering who his mom is and what his dad does. Fitz has to stop. He has to look around and realize that more is going on in the world then just him and Sophie. So yes. There is haters of Keefe. But I hope you have realized something while reading this because it is really important. And I hope Shannon sees this too. Because I want her to know that we are all behind her. I want her too know that she is special to us. And that we are all behind you Keefe Sencen. We are all behind you. And we will be fighting for you for the rest of our lives. Because you matter Keefe. No matter what your parents say. YOU MATTER. And we are all here fighting for you! And BTW... I welcome all newcomers to our page!!!!!!!! And I hope you become a shipper of Keephie! Welcome!